Achevievements
Forza Motorsport 2 is one of the most apreciated racing titles available on the Xbox 360 consoles. The game was developed by Turn 10 Studios and published by Microsoft. Forza Motorsport 2 was released on the 24th of May 2007 in Japan, the 29th of June 2007 in North America, the 8th of June 2007 in Europe and the 14th of June 2007 in Australia. Even though back when the game was first announced hundreds of cars and tens of circuits were expected, reality was completely different. There were few cars and circuits available, but everything was probably well planned by the developers, since no less than five downloadable packs got released over the past year for the game. It's a cheap way to make money, if you allow me! We know that true gamers play all these games just for fun, as they should and not in order to achieve specific point landmarks to prove their friends they are very cool, but we also know that sometimes you just can't live without achieving everything possible with a title you really enjoy. If that's the case and you want to know exactly what to look for when it comes to the game, we have prepared a full list of achievements. Good luck! ACHIEVEMENTS All Time Trials Set (40 points) Beat the target time in every Time Trial race. All Bronze Arcade (15 points) Achieve a bronze medal in every Arcade Race. All Silver Arcade (25 points) Achieve a silver medal in every Arcade Race. All Gold Arcade (35 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Arcade Race. Flawless Lap (5 points) Awarded to the driver(s) who finish a lap with no time penalty against an opponent. Flawless Race (5 points) Awarded to the driver(s) who finish the race with no time penalty against an opponent. Natural (5 points) Awarded to the single driver who wins the race with all Assists turned off. Hardcore (5 points) Awarded to the single driver who wins the race with full Difficulty, including no Assists. Underdog (5 points) Awarded to the driver who wins the race with a car in the lowest PI of the field. Blowout (5 points) Awarded to the driver who wins the race, beating the rest of the field by a full race section. Crushing Victory (5 points) Awarded to any driver who finishes the race with a lapped opponent. Hard Charger (5 points) Awarded to the driver who starts in 8th place and comes in 1st place. Level 1 (5 points) Reach Level 1 in Career mode. All Gold (Proving Grounds) (15 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Proving Grounds Race Type. Level 10 (15 points) Reach Level 10 in Career mode. All Gold (Manufacturer Club) (20 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Manufacturer Race Type. Level 20 (20 points): Reach Level 20 in Career mode. All Gold (Amateur Cup) (25 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Amateur Race Type. All Gold (Rivalry Face-offs) (30 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Rivalry Race Type. Level 30 (30 points) Reach Level 30 in Career mode. All Gold (Semi-Pro Events) (35 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Semi-Pro Race Type. All Gold (Factory-Spec) (40 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Pro Spec Race Type. Level 40 (40 points) Reach Level 40 in Career mode. All Gold (Regional Championship) (50 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Regional Championship. All Gold (Professional Series) (60 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Pro Series Race Type. All Gold (Endurance) (70 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career event of the Endurance Race Type. Level 50 (50 points) Reach Level 50 in Career mode. All Gold All Race Types (75 points) Achieve a gold medal in every Career Race Type. Car Level 5 (5 points) Achieve a car level of 5 in Career mode. All Cars from France (1 points) Collect all of the cars from France in your Career garage. All Cars from Germany (15 points) Collect all of the cars from Germany in your Career garage. All Cars from Italy (10 points) Collect all of the cars from Italy in your Career garage. All Cars from Japan (30 points) Collect all of the cars from Japan in your Career garage. All Cars from Korea (1 points) Collect all of the cars from Korea in your Career garage. All Cars from Spain (1 points) Collect all of the cars from Spain in your Career garage. All Cars from Sweden (2 points) Collect all of the cars from Sweden in your Career garage. All Cars from the United Kingdom (5 points) Collect all of the cars from the United Kingdom in your Career garage. All Cars from the United States (25 points) Collect all of the cars from the United States in your Career garage. 1,000,000 Online Credits (30 points) Earn 1,000,000 "Online Credits" from Tournaments and Career races. Car Broker (20 points) Buy or sell 10 cars online in the Auction House. Secret Collector 1 (30 points) Collect all production cars. Secret Collector 2 (30 points) Collect all tuner cars. Secret Collector 3 (30 points) Collect all race cars. Secret Collector 4 (30 points) Collect all cars, including tuners and race cars. Category:Achevievements